Broken Trust
by MiDnIgHt FaNtAsY
Summary: R for future chapters...When Hermonie starts going out with Draco she learns just how fast he can go from sweet and dreamy to evil and hateing...R
1. The Newfound Love

Chapter 1: The Newborn Love  
  
"Come on! We're never gonna get an A on this test if you don't help me on this essay we have to write!" Hermonie said angrily at Harry and Ron. "Aright, we'll help, just stop yelling so much!" they both said. Hermonie, Harry, and Ron were all in their last year, and lately, Hermonie was getting an annoyed feeling about both of them, and was getting a strange flirty one from Ron. Hermonie loved them both (in a friend kind of way.), but knew she had to get away from them. They didn't even respect the fact that she WANTED to get good grades. At least she tried. Hermonie had tried hard as far as grades went, and ended up being head girl at Hogworts, and Draco Malfoy was head boy. "Hermonie? HERMONIE?" Harry shouted trying to get her attention. "Yeah?!" she replied rolling her eyes. "Come on! Class is over!" All three walked out of potions and back to the Gryffandor dormitories. Hermonie felt more at home in the Gryffandor common room rather than her own, new one, she share with Draco. Draco was probably the reason she didn't like her own room. They arrived at the common room a little before 3:00, and sat talking about nothing in particular, all on the big couch. Harry stated that he needed to go back to the potions class, because he forgot his left his dark arts book in there and he left. Suddenly Hermonie noticed how close Ron was to her. "Ron! There's plenty of space on this couch! Scoot over!" She said and tried pushing him over, but noticed that he didn't move any further away, instead he moved closer. She sighed angrily and scooted further awaty from him, seeing he wouldn't do the same for her. But it didn't do anything, and he just moved even closer and put his arm around her. She didn't object, knowing he wouldn't stop until he got what he wanted. Her only hope was to wait for Harry to come back. H e leaned over and tried to kiss her, putting his wait on her, trying to obviously to go for more than just a kiss. She turned so that he couldn't get to her lips, and he ended up kissing her cheek instead. "Come on! I know you have the same feelings I do! Why'd you pull away?!" He started yelling at her. "How do you know I fell the same?" She shouted back. With that she got up and left the room, wondering why they just couldn't be friends. She had known that he had liked her since the 5th year but never felt the same way. He constantly pulled the same shit that he just did, and always tried to kiss her, thinking for some reason that the next time she would AUCTUALLY let him kiss her. How pathetic! She walked back to her dorm and walked right past Draco when she got there and into her room. She shut the door and changed her clothes, feeling as if Ron stil hanging on her. As she began to take off her shirt Draco walked into see why she had looked so mad before, but quickly turned away when he saw that her shirt was off. She quickly got changed and walked out to see why he came into her room. "I'm sorry! I didn't know you were.uh.changing. I just wanted to know why you were so mad!" he said, still not wanting to look her in the eye. "haha I'm sure you didn't know.!" She started laughing at how he wasn't keeping eye contact with her. "Oh it's nothing, it's just.well.Ron's been acting really weird lately and tried kissing me tonight! He was hanging all over me, and he always does that lately! Oh I don't know exactly how to take that, I mean yea I like him.as a friend.but never in any other way!" "Hmmm. Well I definitely can see how he would think you were pretty." He smiled, actually looking into her eyes. She smiled and said, "Well, thank you. Who knew Draco Malfoy had a softer side?" "See you at dinner?" He said eagerly, hoping they would be able to sit together, after all, they were head boy and girl. As she walked out of the room, he thought only one thing, that he would die before letting Ron ruin his chances of ever being with Hermonie. He felt it strange that he only called her Hermonie in his thoughts, but called her Granger aloud. But that was about to change soon. He had to get her! He was going to.no matter what! Even if it meant killing anybody who stood in the way  
  
A/N: hey people! Hope you like it so far! R&R! I will post ch. 2 tomorrow..- MiDnIgHt FaNtAsY 


	2. Suductive Savior

Chapter 2~A Suductive Savior Dinner came, and Draco found himself more and more excited. He couldn't think of anything else but Hermione, and felt as if he knew that she'd like him sooner or later. She was about 5'5 or so, a perfect height for a seventeen year old girl, and he was about 6'2. She had dark brown hair, and he had blond. She had amber eyes, and he had blue. Draco laughed to himself. "Well, I guess opposites really do attract!" He finished getting ready for dinner, and then started down the hallway, only thinking of Hermione.  
  
*  
  
Hermione smiled to herself, wondering if Draco Malfoy, the person she had known since he was a young boy, had actually flirted with her. She was still thinking of this while picking out a dress to wear, and realized that no matter if he had flirted with her or not, she had a small crush on him all the same.  
  
*  
  
Dinner had been apparated onto the table, and Draco sat, watching Hermione eat beside him. "So Draco." Hermione tried to start a conversation with him. "Yeah?" He said, trying not to sound desperate for conversation as well. "Ummm, I'm sorry for bringing up the whole Ron thing of last night, but what do you think I should do?" She whispered, even though she knew they had their own table. "Well, do you want my opinion?" She nodded. "I say you tell him just to fuck off!!" He said, laughing only to hide how much he wanted to punch Ron right now. "Alright.I'll try that." Hermione said, smiling.  
  
*After dinner, Hermione caught up with Ginny, her other best friend, and as usual Ginny went ton about how lucky Hermione was to be able to share a dorm with Draco, and asked if Hermione thought a girl a year younger would have a chance with such a cute guy. Hermione knew Ginny wouldn't have a chance, but never said anything, knowing Ginny had liked Draco for years now. Shit!! How am I supposed to like him if Ginny does?!" Hermione thought, but was distracted when she saw Ron coming towards her. She told Ginny she'd see her tomorrow, and they turned their separate ways, Hermione just outside her dorm. Ron shouted to her, and she turned around. "Hermione.um.I really need to talk to you." Hermione gave him a blank stare, and he continued. "Okay, I'm sorry about last night, but only because it hurt you.I don't regret trying to kiss you though." "Wait, hold on, you DON'T regret it? What the hell! You knew I didn't want that to happen, and you try and kiss me anyways? I'm confused now.and if you weren't such an asshole then maybe I'd accept your apology!" She said calmly. "Oh yea? Well maybe if you weren't such a bitch to all guys, then you'd have a boyfriend, no I'm sorry, you'd have at least one boyfriend EVER." Ron said back. He was about to apologize, until she said, "Oh so since you've had a ton of girlfriends that gives you the right to judge me? I don't think so. Go back to your dorm and find someone else to play games with." With that she turned and started for her dorm again, but didn't get far until he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his arms. She struggled to escape, but he only held her tighter to his chest. She bit him, not knowing what else to do because she was running out of breath. She struggled free, but he raised his arm as if to either hit her, or grab her again, but as his hand came down, somebody elses caught it. That someone was Draco Malfoy.  
  
~A/N~ soooo how do you like it so far?! keep writin or not? I don't care what you say I will anyways!! Lol newayz read and review, that will keep me writing@! Ttyl!! 


End file.
